United Again
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Ten years later Ally has not forgotten Tyler, and he has not forgotten her either. For years they have been apart, but now they are finally together again. One shot I thought of for Remember Me.


**This is just a one shot I thought of while listening to the Remember Me soundtrack and I thought I'd share it with all of you. I hope you all like it. **

**Ally's POV**

I laid there in the hospital bed struggling to breathe. I knew that I was approaching the end. The end of a long battle with lung cancer that is. I had known for quite a while that I was going to die. Honestly, I was ready for it.

In a way, I was sort of happy because it meant that I would finally get to be with Tyler again after so many years. It had been ten years since he died and there was not a single day that went by where I didn't think of him. Didn't miss him. Didn't hurt because he was not here. I was never able to completely move on from his death. I wrote to him every single day, until today that is. I was never able to fall in love again. It's kind of weird, but somehow I felt like I would be betraying Tyler if I fell in love with someone else. I just could not do it.

I watched as everyone stood around me, just waiting for me to go. The look on my children's face shattered my heart into a million pieces. They were only nine years old. I had discovered that I was pregnant about a month after Tyler died. I gave birth to Tyler Jr and Michael in June 2002. They were identical twin boys and they looked exactly like their father. I could see the tears in their eyes. They both knew what was about to happen to me. I had tried my best to prepare them for it. In my will I had named my father as their legal guardian so I knew they would be in good hands. They would be taken care of. I just hoped that they would have an easier time coping then I did.

The pain in my body suddenly intensified. I could hear my heart rate monitor getting lower and lower. This was it. This was the end.

I closed my eyes and for a second I felt completely weightless. I reopened them. I saw what looked like the diner that Tyler used to visit all the time. I had not visited it in years and I had no idea what I was doing here. Was this heaven? Or was this hell?

"Ally Craig?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw someone that looked a lot like Tyler holding a file of some sort, but I knew that it wasn't Tyler.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked the strange guy.

"I'm Michael Hawkins. I've been waiting for you" he said.

"You have?"

"Yes, I'm your guardian angel. Just come with me for a minute so I can explain some things to you" he told me.

"Oh, okay" I said to him.

"Wait, did you say Hawkins?" I asked him. "Do you know-"

"I'm his brother" he informed me.

"Is Tyler here?"

"He will be here soon enough. He will be here in a little while he always comes at exactly the same time every day"

"So where am I? Am I in heaven?" I asked.

"No you're not in heaven, but you're not in hell either. This is sort of a limbo I guess you can call it. But this is where you will spend the rest of eternity. I mean, not in this diner. You can go to Egypt in a second if you wanted to. This is where all the dead people go. Good and bad. You could meet Adolf Hitler if you wanted to, though I don't recommend that"

"What is that file you have there?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh this?" he said showing me the file. "It's your entire life. Since I'm your guardian angel I was able to see your entire life. Some people get their guardian angles assigned to them when they are born and some don't get them until later in life. I was assigned to you the day that you met my brother. Usually your guardian angel is in one way or another connected to you. For you and I, it was the connection that you had with my brother. It can be pretty complicated sometimes"

"Does Tyler know that I'm here?"

"No. He doesn't have a clue. I was not allowed to tell anyone, especially him that I'm your guardian angel. And I definitely was not allowed to tell him when or how you were going to die. But I'm sure that he will suspect something soon. I mean, you wrote to him every single day. By the way, he loved reading your letters"

"He read them?"

"Yes, and he actually tried to write back. But it didn't work. The line between the living and the dead is really weird. He wants to know why you didn't ever date anyone else or get married though. At first he thought you were purposely leaving a significant other out. But then he realized that there was no other guy. It made him sad. He didn't know what to think"

"I could not fall in love again" I said.

"I know" he answered. "But I was not allowed to tell him anything about you. I'm sure when he finds out that I could have given him answers he'll want to kill me all over again" he joked. "But he was happy to know that you had his kids"

"He was?"

"Yeah, he was. He just wished that he could have been there for them. You have no idea how happy he was when you named one of them after him. Oh and I thought it was really sweet how you named your other son after me"

I was about to say something else when I heard the door to the diner open again.

I heard his heavy breathing and frantic footsteps as he ran over here.

"Michael...she didn't write. This is the first time that she has never written before. She didn't write today. Even when she had that really bad flu, or that time that she broke her hand, she still managed to type something. I'm worried, what if something happened to her"

I could hear practically hear the tears in his eyes as he worried about me. It was really sweet. If only he would turn around and notice that I was here.

"Um Tyler you might want to look behind you" Michael said.

Tyler finally turned around and noticed me. He stared at me in complete shock.

"A-lly?" he said stuttered out. "Is that really you?"

I smiled at him.

"Yes Tyler, it's really me"

Michael chose that moment to leave us alone.

Tyler had started crying by now and so had I. He grabbed me into a tight hug. We stayed there crying like that for some time. I was happy. I was finally with Tyler agian

"Oh Tyler. I have missed you so much"

He hugged me even tighter. "I've missed you too"

We leaned closer together and our lips met again for the first time in ten years.

**Please Review**


End file.
